This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mass spectrometry training course focused on the analysis of glycoproteins by mass spectrometric techniques. Lectures included mapping the glycosylation sites in glycoproteins;determining the composition, sequencing, and branching points of N and O-linked oligosaccharides, and MS procedures used in these analyses. Demonstrations included matrix-assisted laser desorption (MALDI), electrospray ionization (ESIMS), and tandem mass spectrometry (MS/MS). Experience with MS was beneficial but was not required.